Return from the Emerald City
by vanillaninja2032
Summary: We have returned!  Sequel to A Pair of Ruby Slippers.  New future adventures with the gang and Erik, Alex killing vampires and Charlie blackmailing Andrew Lloyd Webber......R


A/N: Rejoice my dear, dear readers, Zorro and I have returned. As you may or may not know, depending upon who you are, this is the sequel phic to_ A Pair of Ruby Slippers. _To all new comers it will make more sense if you read that phic first, but I'm not the boss of you, so whatever. Enjoy the phic.

-Phantom

RAFT tip of the day: If a creepy spider looking emo stalks you, go to New York and leap off of a tall building. Spider-man will come and save you. He will also defeat your creepy stalker. Just in case Spider-man is busy fighting crime, use a trampoline.

There's no place like home...

"Alex feed me!" Charlie complained for the tenth time to Alex.

"But I'm not hungry."

"This is the thanks I get? I save you from evil French police officers and you still will not feed me? That's the last time I save you!"

"Fine! Come on." Alex proceeded to walk upstairs to her kitchen, followed by Robin, Garrett, and Charlie, who had dragged Erik away from the fish tank.

"Come on Erik, you can look at the fish later." They walked up Alex's stairs in order to get some food, only to come across a large room filled with people dressed in black.

"Huh, I wonder what's going on?" Garrett asked foolishly, before Charlie slapped him on the back.

"You big dummy someone died while we were gone, and now a memorial is being held." Charlie walked through a large group of people in order to pay her respects, followed by the rest of the gang, minus Erik.

Alex and Charlie were calmly paying their respects, when they looked up at the picture of the deceased. They looked at each other confused.

"Alex why do the dead people look like us?"

"Oh shit Charlie we're dead!" Both of them gasped and snuck back over to Robin and Garrett.

"Guys, I think we're dead." They gasped.

"How do you know?" They pointed at the pictures of them on the memorial table, and they paled.

"We are dead. Guys, we must be ghosts!" The girls looked at Garrett, suddenly terrified. Charlie gasped.

"That means Erik is dead too! Shit!" She snuck over to the shadow in the corner. "Erik, are you okay? Are you a ghost now too? I guess you're a real phantom now..." Erik turned to stare at her.

"Is that what this is? Are we at your funeral? Are we watching the living?" Charlie nodded sadly and attempted to hug Erik, now they could be together in death. Meanwhile , Alex was trying to sneak around her house in order to find Charlie food. Just as she reached the kitchen, she noticed a blonde boy staring at her. She frowned.

"He can't possibly see me..." She began swinging around in a circle and doing a funny jig. He kept staring. "Shit, I know what's happened. Will, you're psychic! I knew it, it runs in the family!" Will kept staring, his face pale. Alex stared at her brother. "I will now use my psychic powers to communicate with him. Will...Can...You...Here...Me?" Will continued to stare at Alex, slowly nodding his head. Just then the rest of the group joined them.

"Alex what are you doing?"

"I'm using my psychic powers to communicate with my brother." They oohed and watched as Alex tried to tell him to get them food. Two other people came up from behind him suddenly.

"Will, what is it?" He silently pointed at them. They also stared in shock. Suddenly, all the people in black were gathered around them in a circle, pale faces pointing and whispering, until suddenly...

"I KNEW IT!!!!!!" A flurry of brown hair suddenly attached itself to Alex, hugging her violently. "I knew you guys would come back, you're the elites! Nothing could kill you! I knew Claire and I would not be the last RAFT members!" Alex and the gang looked down at the brown headed blurr attached to Alex.

"Jonina you can touch me? But I'm dead wait, you can bring people back to life by hugging them! Quick hug the others!" Jonina hugged each of the RAFT members and after much persuasion Charlie allowed Jonina to hug Erik. As they examined their resurrected bodies Charlie noted that Jonina made her left finger shorter than it was before. Suddenly a clamor was heard as all of the funeral goers started rejoicing at the return of the four teenagers. The girls and Garrett were surrounded by their families, while being crushed by hugs, suddenly Charlie's father cried out.

"All hail the Great Pumpkin he brought our girls back to us!" Charlie looked over at Jonina.

"Jonina I didn't know you were the Great Pumpkin!" She shrugged and watched while the families finished rejoicing. Just then, she noticed a shadowy figure in the corner. She walked over to him among the commotion and stuck out her hand.

"Hello! My name is Jonina Storm, daughter of Johnny Storm, the Human Torch of the Fantastic Four!" Erik stared at her.

"What does that mean?"

"I can start on fire!" He nodded, placating her. Dear god she was crazy just like the rest of them. He was stuck in a world of crazy people. He was starting to miss the managers and Carlotta.

"Oh let's go get punch!" Yes, he was definetely going to miss Firmin and Andre. Jonina lead Erik to the snack table to get some punch and cookies, running into the rest of the RAFT gang. Just than a random mourner looked up, and asked the question everyone had been wondering.

"Where were you four, you've been missing for months?" Garrett, Alex, Charlie, and Robin looked around panicked before finally Robin said something.

"Uh we were at the mall."


End file.
